Highway To Hades
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Join JJ and Rossi on the road trip from hades! Written in response to KaviLeighanna and Sienna27's Television Prompt Challenge Bonus Challenge #5 "Route 666" - Supernatural. Cowritten with tonnie2001969.


**_Author's Note: Thanks again to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for inviting fellow authors to join them on their Television Prompt Challenge. It's been a wonderful opportunity! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Highway to Hell**

**Prompt: "Route 666" - Supernatural**

Rossi sighed as he clenched his jaw, reaching out to wipe the windshield one more time as he growled, "This is a new vehicle, and the air doesn't even work correctly. "

"So you've said for the last thirty miles." JJ muttered as she glared at him from the passenger seat, her gaze fixed on the crumpled map in her hands.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" Rossi asked, adjusting the windshield wipers once again as he shifted lanes around a slowpoke in the fast lane.

"I wouldn't go that far, Rossi," JJ retorted. "You rented this SUV, so don't go blaming someone else for your problems. Or our problems, as the case may be."

"Look, JJ, you know this was the best choice," Rossi began, only to be quickly interrupted.

"No, I don't!" She snapped back, her eyes flicking to him as she said violently, "It was not my choice to leave the Atlanta airport because our plane was late. It was not my choice to drive in the worst rain since Noah came over on the ark. And it was not…I repeat NOT!...my decision to take a so-called short-cut and get lost in God only knows where!"

"Now, JJ..." Rossi said, trying to keep his mind on the road and not on the beautiful, albeit angry, blonde beside him.

"Don't you DARE "now JJ" me," she said ominously. Challenging him, she snapped, "Admit it, Rossi. You have NO idea where we are, do you?"

"Okay! Wait a minute here…yes, I made all those decisions that you just accused me of, but I wasn't the one stomping up and down the airport yelling at the top of their tiny lungs that the universe was out to get her. If you'll remember, I suggested we simply call ahead to the penitentiary in Eddyville and tell them we needed to reschedule the custodial review!"

"And if YOU'LL recall, we already rescheduled this review three times. Christ, Dave, the man is getting the needle in a couple of weeks. Sodium Pentothal will make it kinda hard to have a chat with Neil Clark. He'll sorta be busy being DEAD!"

"Smartass…It isn't my fault that the flight got canceled into Nashville," Dave mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he struggled to see through the driving rain pounding the windshield.

"OH. MY. GOD! Did that sign just say what I thought that sign just said?" JJ gasped.

"Kinda busy over here trying to keep us on the goddamn road, JJ," Dave ground out, squinting his eyes to try and see through the fog and rain.

"Rte 666! That sign said this was Route 666," JJ yelled, twisting her head over her shoulder to make sure she'd read the sign correctly. Flopping back against her seat, she groaned, "You have us in the middle of nowhere, LOST, driving on a road named Route 666 at," she said, peering at the dashboard clock "10:43 on Halloween night!"

"It's not all my fault! Let's just see if we can find a weather report" Dave said, jamming his finger against the radio only to have the SUV fill with AC/DC's Highway to Hell. Flopping his head back against the headrest as JJ glared across the armrest at him, Dave simply sang along.

Jabbing a finger against the controls, JJ said in disbelief, "I don't know which scares me more right now…the fact that we're on Satan's own highway or the fact that YOU are familiar with eighties rock!"

"I'm a man of many talents," Dave smiled grimly.

"Unfortunately navigation isn't your strong suit," JJ said, staring out her window.

"It's not THAT bad," Dave shrugged, paying attention to the road. "I had good intentions."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Rossi."

"Evidently, that pavement was laid by bitching women, too!" Dave replied.

"I am not bitching! I'm stating facts. We're lost! Pull over and ask for directions…Look," she said, pointing out his window, "the lights in that house up ahead are on!"

Staring at her in horror, Dave gaped. "Are you nuts! We're in the middle of backwater Tennessee, JJ! Have you ever SEEN Deliverance! Roll down your window! I'll bet you can hear the banjos!"

"You're a bit dramatic," JJ snorted.

"My three ex-wives would agree with you," Dave muttered.

"I sure they and I would agree on several things at this particular moment," JJ retorted.

"Such as?"

"You're an egotistical, know-it-all asshole with a severe superiority complex," JJ snapped.

"Yeah, I think I heard all those words scattered between the three of 'em," Dave nodded. "But I'm charming, too…don't forget my charm."

Glaring at him, JJ ordered, "Shut up!"

Lapsing into silence for several miles, Dave jumped as JJ suddenly slapped his shoulder. "Shit!" Dave yelled, swerving. "Don't do that?"

Ignoring him, JJ pointed ahead. "There's a gas station! Pull in here and find out where the hell we are and how long until we get where we need to be," she ordered in a voice that didn't invite argument.

"Jen-"

"Do it, Rossi…or I swear to God, I'll make sure you do the next five hundred custodial reviews with Spencer Reid!"

"Damn it!" Dave grumbled, putting on his blinker. Pulling into a parking spot in front of the gas station, Dave ordered, "Stay in the car. There's no sense in us both getting wet."

"The hell you say," JJ retorted, reaching for her umbrella. Looking around the dark parking lot, JJ shook her head. "There's no way you're leaving me here by myself!"

"Scared?" Dave taunted.

"The road was called Route 666, Rossi! I think that alone should speak volumes for this particular situation, don't you?"

Sighing, Dave reached for his door at the same time JJ did. Moments later, they both stood, drenched in the entry way of the small convenience store.

"Oh dear Lord," JJ murmured, as the grizzled toothless man behind the counter grinned at her. Grasping Dave's arm in a death grip, JJ whispered, "I changed my mind! I'll wait in the car!"

Covering the hand on his arm with his own, Dave said softly, "Don't you move a step. We just went from Deliverance to a bad B horror movie. Remember, this time it was YOUR idea."

"I'll admit," JJ said quietly, warily smiling back at the cashier, "not one of my better plans."

"You think?" Dave said under his breath as he wrapped an arm around her waist, propelling her forward.

"Ya'll folks ain't from around these here parts, are ye?" the cashier asked, narrowing an eye on the couple in front of him.

"No, sir. We aren't. Just passing through. Could you tell me how far we are away from Nashville."

"'Bout two hours as the crow flies," the cashier replied, wiping his nose across his sleeve.

"Could you convert that into miles?" JJ asked nervously.

"Oh, 'bout a hundred if'n I was to hazard a guess," the old man said, spitting a stream of tobacco juice into a tin can at his side.

Taking an involuntary step back, JJ tried not to stare in horror. "That far?" she said faintly.

"Yep. And, I hope ya'll ain't planning on gettin' through tonight…road up ahead's been plum washed out by all the rain," the geezer said with another grin.

"Washed out? Washed out!" JJ said, beginning to panic.

"Yep," the man told them flatly.

"Well, there wouldn't happen to be another way around, would there?" Dave asked uneasily.

"Nope," said the cashier with a shake of his greasy head. "Looks like you two are gonna be stayin' a spell in our fine town," he drawled.

"Dave! Do something!" JJ hissed.

"What would you like me to do, JJ? Build a boat? It isn't my fault that the weather down here has decided to turn against us!"

"Oh, we gotta sayin' in these parts 'bout that…"Don't like the weather…well, just wait a minute…it'll change," the old man said sagely with a wink at JJ.

Tightening his arm around JJ, Dave pulled her closer as he replied, "Been waiting three hundred plus minutes…it hasn't changed yet."

"Give 'er a few more then," the cashier retorted. "You gonna buy anything."

"Do you have a ticket out of hell," JJ muttered.

"Two coffees," Dave replied, giving JJ a warning squeeze. "Tell me, does this town have a hotel somewhere around."

"Gotta motel 'bout five minutes up the road. Ain't much to look at, but it's dry," said the toothless man, placing to Styrofoam cups on the counter.

Paying quickly, Dave quickly ushered JJ out of the store and back into the car. Climbing back behind the wheel and calmly sipping the coffee, he looked at JJ.

"Well?" she said.

"Well, what?" Dave replied evenly.

"What are we gonna do!?" she screeched.

"I guess we'll go find that motel," Dave shrugged.

"In this town?" JJ asked blankly.

"You SEE any other options?" Dave asked darkly. "It's the middle of the night, we're lost, and the roads are closing!"

"So you ADMIT we're lost!" JJ said triumphantly.

"Would you please just shut up before I'm forced to gag you?" Dave muttered, starting the car again.

"Fine…but you're paying for two rooms," JJ retorted, lapsing into silence again.

***

"This can't be it," JJ gasped.

"Do you see any other motel around, honey?" Dave asked.

"I refuse to believe THIS is it!" JJ said breathlessly. "I'm not staying here."

"It isn't that bad, JJ," Dave consoled. "And it's only for a few hours…daylight or whenever the rain stops…whichever comes first, I promise."

"It's called "The Bates Motel", David! And it's on Route 666. AND, it's Halloween."

"All things that I'm aware of," Dave said grimly.

"Why do you hate me?" JJ said in a small shaky voice, staring at the dilapidated hotel with its flashing "Vacancy" sign.

"You know I don't hate you. In fact, I'm rather fond of you," Dave replied, patting her hand.

"Then WHY are you making me stay somewhere that I seriously suspect I'll be murdered in my sleep!?" JJ screamed, her words echoing inside the vehicle.

"Has anybody ever mentioned that you sound like a fisherman's shrew wife when you yell like that?" Dave asked conversationally.

"I don't care what I sound like, David Rossi! I'm not about to put myself in a situation where I'm afraid I might go to sleep in fear and wake up in the hereafter! I'm not prepared to meet with the Almighty tonight!" JJ replied, her eyes dilating as she takes a deep breath. Nailing him with a look, she begged, "Can't we just sleep in the truck? Daylight's just around the corner, Dave! We could just recline the seats and-"

"Stay if you want, honey," he said, biting back a smile as he reached for his go bag from the back seat, then said, "But I'm going inside where hopefully there's a dry bed waiting for me."

"You'd leave me?" JJ shrieked again. "You'd leave me here? Leave me out here with people who hunt for sport and wouldn't mind mounting me on their den walls?"

"Your choice, babe," Rossi said, reaching for the car door.

He grinned to himself as he heard her door opening and watched her huddled figure beat a path through the pouring rain. Running after her, Rossi slid in the aged wooden door right behind her. Murmuring into her ear, he said, "See, Jen, nice and warm and dry. Not a sign of Norman Bates in sight."

She was about to respond when Rossi felt her jump, her eyes landing on the man behind the counter. His hat emblazoned with "Bubba" in fluorescent orange on camouflage, he said conversationally, "You and the missus looking for a room tonight?

"We're not married." Rossi corrected automatically, stepping forward to makeshift counter.

Bubba said with a head shake, scratching his chin, "We don't rent by the hour, mister. You still gonna have to pay the full rate."

"He thinks I'm a hooker!" JJ snarled, her voice carrying in the small drafty entryway.

Rossi ignored her as he said to the clerk, "We need two rooms, man, and the sooner the better."

"One room will do," JJ said, eyes flitting around the dilapidated room as she grabbed at Rossi's arm.

"Two rooms," Rossi said again, glancing over at her. "Isn't that what you told me just five minutes ago?"

"One room," she snapped back, inching closer to him as she said, "Changed my mind."Bubba the clerk grinned a tobacco-stained smile as he pushed a card toward them, commenting, "You folks ain't from around these parts, are you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" JJ hissed, her hand clutching at Rossi's sleeve.

"Might have something to do with how funny ya'll talk," Bubba replied, scratching his belly absently.

"WE talk funny?" JJ murmured, almost laughing at the lunacy of their situation. Shaking her head, she added, "And if we could have a room with a tub, that would be wonderful."

"Sorry, ma'am…no tubs…but we got showers."

"Great…just great," JJ muttered.

Flipping the man his credit card, Dave rolled his eyes. "It's not the Ritz, JJ…let's just take what we can get."

"Well, that isn't much, is it?" JJ grumbled, looking around at the dusty furniture.

Flipping the credit card back to Rossi, Bubba winked and leered at them as he said, "Ya'll have a REAL good night now, ya hear?"

Grabbing JJ's arm and hustling her out the door before she could lunge for the backwater Neanderthal behind the counter, Dave nodded.

"Wait just a minute!" JJ balked as Rossi steered her toward the door again. "We're not going back out into that hurricane, are we?"

"We are unless you want to spend the night with Bubba," Rossi whispered into her ear, grabbing her arm. "The rooms are on the outside, Jennifer."

"God help me!" JJ muttered as she braced herself, holding on for dear life to Rossi's arm.

Less than a minute later, Rossi ushered her inside a rusted metal door, never happier to shut out the outside world as he was at that moment. Throwing his bag on the bed, Rossi said with a sigh, "Home sweet home."

"Surely you're joking," JJ said, huddling just inside the doorway, her long blonde hair hanging limply against her soaked sweater.

"Look, Jen," Rossi said, trying to help, "You mentioned the bath. Why don't you take a nice long shower? That might make you feel better."

"I did not just hear you ask me that asinine question!" JJ snapped, raising shocked eyes to his.

"What?" Dave asked, confused.

"Did you actually just invite me to go take a shower in a place called "The Bates Motel"? Have you absolutely lost your fucking mind?" JJ asked incredulously.

"Babe, this ain't Psycho!" Dave sighed.

"Wasn't Deliverance earlier either, but you still didn't stop the SUV at that house!" JJ said sharply. "I'm fine."

"Good. Great," Dave muttered, turning as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked quickly, averting her eyes.

"I am getting ready for bed," Dave said patiently. "I suggest you do the same."

"Where are you sleeping?"

Eying her, Dave said slowly, "In the bed, JJ."

"But there's only one bed," JJ shook her head.

"So?" Dave called as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"There are two of us," JJ shouted back.

Opening the door, clad in flannel pants, Dave raised a brow. "Wait a minute! I know where you're going with this and I OFFERED to get you your own room! I'M sleeping in the bed I paid for!"

"The floor DOES look moderately clean, Dave," JJ said sweetly.

"Then you sleep on it! I'm going to bed," Dave said, jerking the covers down. "You can either join me or find your own accommodations."

"Such a gentleman!" JJ snapped sarcastically.

"I was a gentleman! I tried to get you your own room," Dave said reasonably, reaching over to turn off the lamp beside the bed. "You chose to stay with me. Don't complain about it now."

"No, I wanted to sleep in the SUV," JJ corrected in a huff, coming to stand beside the bed.

Opening one eye to look up at her, Dave groaned, "What now?"

"You're on the wrong side," JJ said, kicking off her shoes.

"Wait a second…not only are you expecting me to share my bed with you, but you're now kicking me out of my SIDE of the bed?"

"It's not your side. It's my side. I always sleep on the right."

"Maybe in your own bed. In MY bed, you sleep on the left," Dave growled.

"Dave-" JJ whined, stomping her foot.

"Look, woman, I've slept on the left side of the bed since I was old enough to have my own bed. " Seeing the thunderclouds covering her face again, he added, evilly, "And I'm closer to the door this way, Jennifer. Unless, of course, you want to be the first one that the mass murderer gets to."

He bit back a laugh as he felt the covers yanked up and the mattress dipped with her slight weight.

"Goodnight, Jennifer," he chuckled softly.

"Don't gloat, Rossi," she huffed, kicking the covers slightly as she tucked the ragged bedspread closer around her.

"Dammit, what the hell?" Rossi snapped, feeling the draft crawl across his bare chest as the bedspread went flying to her side.

"I don't know what you're cursing about now," JJ said sweetly, her bare foot making contact with his shin as she turned on the creaky mattress.

Tightening his fingers around the edge of the chenille as it slid off of his hip, Rossi jerked quickly, catching JJ off guard as he pulled the covers back to his side. And JJ went flying with the covers, landing firmly on his side of the bed.

"Damn it, David!" JJ growled, bracing one hand against the bare skin of his warm chest.

"Don't go cursing at me, honey! You're the one flopping around like a fish out of water," Dave reasoned, enjoying the feel of her soft body lying on top of his.

"I swear to God, if I survive this night, I'm gonna murder you in the morning," JJ threatened.

Laughing in her face, Dave shifted underneath her. "You know when I said I'd share my bed, I didn't realize you'd be using me for the mattress."

Opening her mouth to bite out a scathing retort, she jerked as a howl rent the air and something scraped across the window. Shrieking as the bathroom light illuminating the room flickered out, she clawed at Dave's chest.

Arms reflexively wrapping around her, Dave tried not to laugh as JJ loudly accused, "Route 666, The Bates Motel and a fucking haunted room…I'm gonna kill you, Rossi!"

"Ah, honey, if you killed me, who would protect you from the banshee outside the window?" Rossi said with a grin, tightening his hands on her hips.

"I've got a gun," JJ snapped back, unknowingly shifting against him as she tried to find some form of safety.

"Guns don't work on things that go bump in the night," Rossi chuckled, sliding a hand up her back.

JJ jumped at the sudden tingle in her spine, shuddering as she muttered, "Quit that."

"Quit what?" Rossi said innocently.

"That…that…."JJ sputtered, her hand slapping his chest," That…thing you're doing with your hand."

"I'm not doing anything, Jennifer. Just getting comfortable," Rossi replied, then felt her jump again as a flash of light lit up the room moments before the floor rumbled beneath them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" JJ yelled, dropping hard against his chest, her racing heart pressing against his.

Sliding his hands into her hair and framing her face, Rossi whispered, "Thunder and lightning, Jennifer. The storm, remember? Since when do you have a fear of the dark, babe?"

"Since you dragged me out to the middle of nowhere on Halloween night and took the highway to hell straight to the motel out of the most notorious horror flick known to man!" JJ half sobbed into his neck, burrowing closer as thunder shook the room again. "And to make matters worse, I'm in bed with a man that I've tried to keep from imagining being in bed with….I swear to God, David, you're as dangerous as anything happening outside right now!" JJ admitted, shuddering as his fingers trailed up her spine again.

"So, you're saying you DON'T want to go trick or treating with me next year," Dave chuckled, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" JJ groaned. "You're impossible!"

"No babe, but I am about to show you some new possibilities," Rossi murmured, moments before he drew her lips to his.

Taking advantage of her surprise, Dave easily gained entrance to her mouth, sweeping his tongue against hers as he shifted up in the bed, cradling her body against his. JJ sighed against his lips, reflexively slipping her hands around his neck.

Rossi barely heard the next peal of thunder, more intent on the fireworks they were creating together, but he could feel JJ's nails dig into his shoulders at the sound.

Breaking the kiss, he whispered against her cheek, "There's nothing to worry about, honey."

"But there is," she said, dropping her head against his shoulder. "And it's not the storm anymore."

"Jen, honey…" he said lowly, hands dropping to cup her rear, pulling her closer against him.

"Dave," she started, her breath catching as she felt his growing arousal, "we can't do this." She hesitated, then added, in an almost whisper, "Can we?"

Shifting his mouth to nibble a path down her neck, he murmured, "I don't see what the hell is stopping us. We're two consenting unattached adults with a mutual attraction to each other trapped in the middle of nowhere with nothing to occupy ourselves except each other."

Shivering at the havoc his lips were creating, JJ whispered, "It's not that simple and you know it."

"It isn't as complicated as you want to make it either, honey," Dave countered, slipping his hands under the back of her shirt and sensuously stroking the sensitive skin of her lower back.

"We work together-"

"And so do Hotch and Prentiss…Lynch and Garcia…you want me to go on?" Dave said softly, his hot breath fanning her ear.

"We aren't like them," JJ argued.

"We could be if you'd give me a chance," Dave said, brushing a kiss against the shell of her ear as lightening brightened the room again.

"Damn!" JJ groaned. "I knew coming on this trip with you was a bad idea!"

"I disagree," Dave whispered, seizing her lips again in a persuasive kiss. Finally, lifting his mouth from hers, he added, "Emphatically."

As his fingers drew a wicked path up her spine, JJ arched sensuously against him, all rational thought leaking from her overtaxed mind. "David, I think…" she started, struggling for words.

"No more thinking," he growled, scissoring his legs with hers as he rolled them gently, flipping them to "her" side of the bed.

Hovering over her, he slid one knee slowly between her legs as his lips once again claimed hers.

Returning his passionate kiss enthusiastically, JJ clutched Dave's shoulders as his mouth shifted back to her neck, his fingers busily attacking the buttons at the front of her shirt. Breathing raggedly as he quickly released the front clasp of her bra, she groaned as the room lit up again illuminating his head descending to her breast. Closing her eyes against the sensation of warm lips surrounding an aching breast, she arched underneath him. "Oh God, yes," she moaned, threading her fingers through his dark hair.

"Mmmm," he hummed against her skin, Dave's hands slid underneath her, searching for the button to her skirt. Finding it quickly, Dave hastily divested her of her remaining clothing, reigning kisses over her exposed flesh. Finally returning to her lips, he grunted in satisfaction as he felt her small hands frantically shove at the flannel pants riding low on his hips. Never losing contact with her sweet mouth, Dave shifted away just enough to rid them of their last obstacle before lowering himself back over her body.

Pausing a bare heartbeat, Dave stared down at her in the darkened room. "You can say no. We'll stop, babe. We can talk about this."

"NOW you want to talk?" JJ asked incredulously. "Shut. UP!" JJ growled, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Laughing against her lips, Dave quickly lowered his body to hers, entering her gently and setting a slow, almost lazy pace.

Moaning against his neck as her arms tightened around his neck, JJ gasped as she felt his fingers lower to torture her further. "Faster!" she panted.

Claiming her lips, Dave groaned against her lips as he felt her legs encircle his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. "God, JJ…so good, honey," he whispered against her mouth.

"Mmm hmmm," JJ breathed, lifting her hips to his, meeting each downward stroke with an upward thrust…a perfectly choreographed dance of two bodies each searching for ecstasy. And as the storm raging outside reached its peak, so too did the couple locked together in the bed.

Minutes passed before she was able to even think about speaking, let alone form the words.

"I don't think I can move," she whispered, words falling against his shoulder where she had buried her face.

Forcing his body to move, Rossi rolled them, pulling her tighter against him as he slid the sheet over them both. Words fluttering in her hair, he said, "Who says we have to, babe? Just relax."

The flash in the window faded long before the clang of thunder followed, and JJ realized that the storm was traveling away. Pillowing her head against his chest, she felt herself giving in to her satiated body, surrendering to the touch of his fingers as they swept slow circles on her hip.

And they both fell asleep to the gentle patter of raindrops against the windowsill of the Bates Motel.

She woke to the feeling of someone staring at her. Eyes snapping open quickly, she found herself meeting the dark gaze of the man sharing her bed. Or rather, she was sharing his bed. She wasn't sure who's bed it was anymore.

Stretching slightly, she asked, slowly, "Was it a dream?"

Quirking his lips, Dave trailed gentle fingers down her cheek as he said, "It sure the hell wasn't a nightmare…even if it did happen for the first time in The Bates Motel."

"The first time, huh? That implies that you think there's gonna be a second time," JJ teased with a raised brow.

"And a third time, fourth time, hundredth time, five hundredth time," Dave whispered, rolling to hover over her relaxed body as he punctuated his words with gentle kisses down her neck.

Giggling as his kisses tickled her skin, JJ murmured, "Awfully confident, aren't you?"

"Honey, never once in my fifty-two Halloweens on this earth have I ever been tricked. Don't ruin my record now."

"It's not Halloween anymore, Dave," she breathed, voice falling away as he found that a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone.

"Semantics, Jen," he growled as he kissed a path from one shoulder to the other. "I kept the evil spirits at bay, babe. I think I've earned my treat."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She drew out her words, fighting against the euphoric feelings he was once again awakening in her body. "You think you've earned it?"

"Damn straight I have," he drawled, one hand slipping against her bare hip. Suddenly grinning down at her beautiful face, he raised an eyebrow as he said, "And I think I know exactly how I want to celebrate the start of this perfect day."

"What do you have in mind?" JJ asked cautiously.

Leaning in to nip her earlobe, he said seductively, "It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good shower, don't you think?"

JJ replied with a shake of her tusseled blonde hair, "Nice try. Halloween or not, there's no way in hell I'm stepping foot in a shower stall inside The Bates Motel…but I might consider it in that nice expensive hotel room I just know that you're going to get us when we arrive at our destination.

"That, my dear, can definitely be arranged," Dave laughed, drawing her back down to him once again. "Who knew the highway to hell could lead us straight to heaven?"

**~FIN~**


End file.
